This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Avocado tree (Persea americana), denominated ‘Carla’.
The ‘Carla’ tree was discovered in 1994 as a single plant in the inventor's orchard in the Ocoa River valley of the Dominican Republic. Had the new variety not been discovered and preserved it would have been lost to mankind.
‘Carla’ was first asexually propagated in 1994 by grafting budwood onto rootstocks in the inventor's nursery in Ocoa, Dominican Republic, and directly in the inventor's orchards in the Ocoa River Valley, Dominican Republic. This and subsequent asexual propagation has confirmed that the new variety is stable and that the progeny are formed true to type.